


On se réveille et on y va... sans rien casser

by Melie



Category: Prince of Tennis (TV), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Clumsiness, Cute, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le plus important, lors d'une rentrée, est d'y arriver… sain et sauf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On se réveille et on y va... sans rien casser

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Kaidoh siffla de mécontentement lorsque le réveil sonna une première fois. Il était vraiment trop fatigué pour se lever.

L'entraînement de la veille avait été sévère. De la course, des doubles… ils y avaient passé toute la journée. Tout ça pour ce tournoi qui approchait… la Vipère ne savait même plus duquel il s'agissait.

Une main éteignit violemment le réveil, manquant de le faire tomber de la table de nuit

Apparemment, le responsable de l'entraînement n'avait pas non plus envie de se lever. Du tout. Et peut-être même qu'il se maudissait intérieurement de l'avoir fait le dernier jour des vacances… ou non, quand même pas, c'était Inui après tout.

Nul moyen d'y échapper cependant : ils reprenaient l'école après quelques jours de vacances, passés bien trop vite.

 

 

 

"J'ai révisé toutes mes données, annonça Inui au petit-déjeuner. Ton professeur d'anglais va sûrement t'interroger aujourd'hui, et tu auras également un test écrit en mathématiques.

\- Fushuu… et les bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Avec toutes les révisions que nous avons faîtes ensemble…"

Kaidoh tenta de toute ses forces de ne pas penser aux légers dérapages qu'avaient entraînés ces révisions.

"… tu devrais avoir une bonne note.

\- Merci… répondit une Vipère peu convaincue.

\- De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi…"

Le sourire d'Inui était sincère. Il n'y avait pas meilleur cobaye que Kaidoh pour ses nouvelles recettes d'Inui Juice.

"Oh, et d'après mes données… si tu continues de manger à ce rythme, nous serons en retard de dix minutes."

 

 

 

Comme par hasard, il fallut que Kaidoh ne retrouve pas le bandana vert que lui avait offert Inui, celui qui, "selon toutes les données", devait lui porter chance.

Pire : il fut obligé de prendre le premier qui lui tomba sous la main, et ce fut le jaune à motifs violets. Justement celui qu'il suspectait de lui porter la poisse. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de chercher les autres.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent et commencèrent à courir, la Vipère manqua de se faire renverser par une byciclette. Il marcha sur une peau de banane et fut bousculé par un réverbère.

Kaidoh n'aimait aucune rentrée, même pas les "petites".

Bon, au moins, il avait Inui avec lui, c'était déjà rassurant.

"Selon toutes les probabilités… nous serons tout de même en retard."

… pas si rassurant que ça en fait.

"Kaidoh, tu vas te prendre un poteau d'ici quelques secondes.

\- Quoi ?"

BING !

"Je t'ai prévenu pourtant."

 

 

 

Ils arrivèrent bel et bien en retard, mais pas trop, fort heureusement. Ils se séparèrent après un rapide baiser et chacun rejoignit sa classe en préparant mentalement ses excuses au professeur.

Et enfin les cours commencèrent. Et Kaidoh s'ennuyait.

La tête dans les nuages, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose. Retrouver Inui à la récréation.

FIN.


End file.
